1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to animal litter boxes and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to cat litter boxes that are adapted to include specific disposal functions and materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of litter box and combinations including specific absorbent and deodorant materials as intended for usage in relatively confined areas. The prior art includes a number of teachings wherein a litter or toilet structure is combined with a disposal bag to enable periodic cleaning or refreshing of the litter material. These teachings, especially as used for cat litter, are well characterized by U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,930 entitled "Animal Commode". The commode structure carries an inner container having a removable lining affixed thereto by an elastic band such that the removable liner can be periodically removed and replaced to refresh the litter box.
Still other prior art teaches the use of tent-like frames for providing enclosure over an animal facility. These teachings are characterized by U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,116 entitled "Collapsible House for Cats" and U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,527 entitled "Animal Toilet". In these teachings the upper frame and cover structure is directed entirely to the enclosure function and there is no suggestion of disposability and replacement as required by the present invention.